regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 12
Recap Monday, 23rd October, 1509 It is a medium weather day. Pharis wakes up in the tent. Kel William Marshal heads outside to chop some fire wood when he is attacked by an snow elemental. The party fight it. Grimes gauges that they are doing damage to the strange creature. Jaromir tries to throw a log of fire from the campfire at it, but misses and it lands on Grimes instead. Grimes picks up the log and his the creature, killing it. Tuesday, 24th October, 1509 It is a calm weather day. The party break camp and head towards the Salt Port Lighthouse. Wednesday, 25th October, 1509 While travelling, Grimes spots the lighthouse and the ship in the horizon. He also spots some Kobolds on the beach collecting mussels. The party decide to leave the kobolds alone. Thursday, 26th October, 1509 Grimes spots that the party is being followed by Gnolls 2 miles away. The party decide to push on into the night to get to the lighthouse. Friday, 27th October, 1509 The party remove the blanket covering the lighthouse continual light. The ship sends a rowboat to the light house to collect the party, but the rowboat hits some shallow rocks. A second rowboat comes to rescue, but only saves 2 of the 3, then returns to the ship. The ship then raises some coloured flags that Jaromir reads as "Wait, having Problems". At high tide later in the day the rowboat comes and collects the party. The ship is commanded by Captain Bekka. The crew is in a down mood because of the death of one of their crew today. Grimes and Pharis offend the crew of the ship and are excluded from Rum Rations. Grimes still steals some Rum. Monday, 30th October, 1509 The party is dropped off at Fort Wikk. The party and the fort document the treasure before sending with Captain Bekka to deliver back to Drekis. Fort Wikk is now covered in more Kobold Bodies. Kel Hughes tells the party that the Kobolds are working with some Gnolls now. The Rum that Grimes ordered has been delivered. 1509-10-31 to 1509-11-11 Kel William and Pharis spend some time healing. Jaromir takes over the Squad 3 room and makes it is magical lab. He fills it with his various experiments. Captain Hughes talks with Kel William about this change and is concerned. Jaromir starts researching the Caldonian Language for 2 days, then tries making Snow Golems with Amelie's snowmen for 2 days. He then spends time learning 2 spells and understanding his tattoos more. Grimes shares his rum with everyone, but is stopped 3 days in my Captain Hughes. He also joins the Fort's Patrols around the perimeter. Grimes end up falling into a pit trap on 1509-11-05. Grimes setting up his own snares and traps. Pharis spends time with David the Cook cooking and exchanging stories. Kel William shows Captain Hughes the map they found in the salt mine and the Amulet of Tempos. He also recomends that the Fort Wikk staff relocate to Salt Port, but the presence of a ghost there discourages Captain Hughes. Monday, 12th November, 1509 The party leave the Fort to search for Musa's Gnolls, who seem to be working with the kobolds in attacking the fort patrols. Wednesday, 14th November, 1509 Jaromir spots movement from some Gnolls. The party head over but the gnolls are gone. Pharis finds the tracsk and the party follow them until it gets dark. Thursday, 15th November, 1509 The tracks lead to a Gnoll encampment surrounded by a 10 foot high snow wall. The party stand outside of the camp except Pharis who hides in some trees. Kel William then blows his horn. Grimes calls out in Gnoll asking for Parley. A Gnoll on the snow-wall to the encampment asks how they can trust them after the last parley turned to bloodshed. Kel William says he had a peace offering. They are invited inside if they leave their weapons outside. After the weapons are dropped and the party moves towards the entrance, Gnolls and Wolves charge the party. On top of the snow wall is a Gnoll with a steel sword along with 4 other Gnoll archers. Jaromir entrances 5 Gnolls before withdrawing. Grimes kills one before backing off to recover is gear. Pharis shoots his bow. Kel William stays in melee. Jaromir then casts wall of gloom on the Gnolls & Wolves, many of the targets flee in fear. The party start cleaning up those who didn't flee. After a total of 5 Gnolls & 4 wolves are slaughtered, the Gnoll-Leader calls for a retreat, the last of the Gnolls go into retreat. After a while things quiet down. Kel William climbs a lookout tower and see no Gnolls. The party realise the retreated into their main building. The party decide to retreat themselves, but Jaromir wants to skalp the dead Gnolls first and Pharis wants to eat the one he killed. The party head a few miles away and set up camp. Exp: 700 exp (+70 exp 10% bonus) Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes